


A-huh

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling Somewhere, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs photos of him and Derek looking madly in love to throw the social vultures off his scent about his not-so-real-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-huh

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere**. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Continuation from the Day One challenge. Not necessary to read to understand this one, but as this series goes on, and if you plan on reading the rest of the days, it might pay to start from the start :)

"Thanks a lot by the way." Stiles bit out sarcastically, closing the loft's front door behind him.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading to merely raise his eyebrows at Stiles' sudden existence in what was meant to be a 'me day'.

Dumping his bag on the kitchen counter Stiles raided Derek's fridge for a glass of juice. Minus the glass.

If Derek could raise his eyebrows further, he would.

"Because Terry, that chick I turned down by saying I had a boyfriend-"

"' _Really hot_ boyfriend'." Derek corrected.

"A _**boyfriend**_ ," Stiles glared over the juice carton, "Because she saw us in Starbucks now I have everybody in my classes asking for pictures of my supposedly 'rugged mountain man' boyfriend. But I don't have any pictures of you on my phone, and I tried the whole 'he's camera shy' thing but nobody believed it for a second. I'm pretty sure pictures of you don't actually exist, besides your arrest photos, so now my whole pretend relationship has been thrown into question when all I want is for people to _leave me alone_."

"A-huh." Derek placed his attention back on the book he had been reading.

"Don't _'a-huh'_ me. You've gotta take at _least_ three convincing couply photos with me so I can throw these social vultures off my scent!" 

"And what would I get out of doing this for you besides me needing a new carton of juice?" 

Stiles made sure their eyes were locked before he took another long drag of juice. "I'll cook dinner for every acceptable photo you take with me."

Derek narrowed his eyes and lowered his brows before answering, "Deal."

Stiles did a weird jig of accomplishment as he dug his phone out of his hoodie and moved across the room to sit beside Derek on the couch.

"What kind of photo do you need?" Derek asked as he placed his book on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't know, but it's got to be so disgustingly romantic that it will convince every gossiper and their neighbour that I am in a legitimate relationship that is in no way fake." Opening the camera up on his phone, Stiles flipped the view to front facing and budged himself closer to Derek. Sorting out the correct angle for the light source was going to be a bitch.

"I didn't agree to try and break the laws of physics, Stiles."

"Shut up and pretend I'm the love of your life." Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs as he set his camera function to sports mode, hoping that one of the rapid fire five photos would be _the one_.

"These better be the most amazing meals I've ever eaten." Derek griped, slinging his arm around Stiles' shoulders. 

"I have the strongest suspicion that you have eaten a rabbit raw before, so shut up and smile." Stiles held his arm out, finger over the capture button as he centred them in the phones screen.

"The fur was stuck in my teeth for _hours_ after." 

Stiles busted out a laugh as he hit the capture button, Derek suddenly burying the bridge of his nose under his jaw and pulling them both down to lie on the couch.

"I don't know whether you're lying or not." Stiles smirked as he pushed himself back up off Derek to look at the photos.

Derek merely kneed Stiles in the hip. "So how many meals are you cooking me?"

"Ugh." Stiles hit the delete icon on the first photo. "Minus one for unflattering double-chin. That was a dick move making me laugh."

"A-hah."

About to reprimand Derek on his caveman speech once again, Stiles stopped short at the sight of the next photo. In the picture, Stiles' mouth was open wide on a laugh, somehow not unflattering in the slightest. Derek's nose was under his chin, his eyes closed and smile small. 

Stiles flicked through the remaining three photos, the variations small but noticeably different. As Stiles' laugh died down to a wide grin in the photos, Derek's smile got broader.

The last photo was Stiles' favourite. Stiles' eyes were open and looking right at the camera, Derek's still closed, but both their smiles wide. They both looked so ridiculously happy and like they shared moments like these all the time.

"Four." Stiles said as he stood up, collecting his bag from the kitchen bench. "I owe you four dinners." 

"Start on Monday." Derek called out to Stiles' retreating back.

"A-huh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading C: If you liked this then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think :D
> 
> This wasn't meant to continue from the first one, but.... it was the only thing I could think of and it's not past midnight, so shit's no about to change now, lmao. The rest of them might as well continue into each other from now on, gunna make things hard on future-me I feel, but current-me doesn't give a fuck, lol.


End file.
